


Aggregio

by sorb_aucup



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Beta Wanted, M/M, Mass Effect AU, Merlin AU, Modern Thedas, Pirates, Sungkyunkwan Scandal AU, Undercover Missions, cyberpunk 2077 au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorb_aucup/pseuds/sorb_aucup
Summary: Dorian/Fenris AUs. 30 Days OTP Challenge.1: Meeting at a university party.2: Pirate Captain Isabela is buried. Both her Boatswain Fenris and the Adaar Crew's Armourer Dorian attend.3: Sometimes when Dorian is over, Fenris notices charred or glimmering things in his flat. Werid.4: Fenris' cover is blown spectacularily. Dorian sweeps  in to save the day.5: The first undercover mission after which Fenris feels regret.6: Corpo!Dorian/Nomad!Fenris (Cyberpunk 2077 moments)Etc.
Relationships: Fenris/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 17





	1. V ints in Kirkwall (College AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I will not post regularily here, but it has been super fun so far and I am set on finishing. Beta wanted: I don't have a lot of experience with writing fiction in English, and I am also bad at writing The Flert. Help.

Fenris has what people here call a life now. He has his own life, and he has even made some friends. He notices because he is sitting on a sofa, in a room packed with people, on a birthday party he was actually invited to, and does neither want to leave nor have more pressing matters on his mind. He is here as a guest, not as a bodyguard, or servant, or a member of the Danarius Tycoonate - a name that he will not even think anymore, he’d told himself firmly. And Fenris has actually had enough of the evening and would like to be left alone now, but he is not planning to leave yet. Only a year ago he would not even have left his apartment for anybody.  
But now he sits here, studies a degree that he likes, is a member of two sports clubs where tolerable people wrestle with him, has an equally tolerable job and a scholarship that actually helps, and he's part of card games and dinners among friends. And now he's at a party. As a g u e s t. It is the first time in his life. The turns his life has taken so far leave his head spinning sometimes. And since Fenris has found a corner for himself, he is comfortable enough so he doesn't want to leave yet. It feels unusual. And surprisingly okay.  
Fenris has been so busy watching the crowd of students standing around, dancing and chatting, crowding in the living room, the luxurious kitchen and on the balcony, that he didn't see the beer coming. Someone put a bottle on the sofa table in front of him. Unopened. Fenris glances along a tanned, muscular arm over a horrible outfit (way too tight. Too much jewelry. Holes where none belonged) into a pair of intelligent, mischievous, dark brown eyes. "You're sitting here all alone," the strikingly attractive man shouts over the thumping of the music, and lets himself fall on the sofa next to Fenris, his own beer bottle in his left hand. He beams at Fenris.  
Not the way Hawke would beam at him. More like Isabela would.  
Fenris is still not used to people flirting with him.  
In Kirkwall, people simply approach him. To ask for directions. To negotiate with him for a price. To flirt. Fenris has needed a long time to be able to see the latter in particular. To be part of Danarius' inner circle has meant perpetual vigilance; a perpetual game in a network of pawns. Here, Fenris is simply a student. Nothing more than a foreign student who can do his own thing as he pleases as long as he doesn't bother anyone else, who someone occasionally will flirt with for no big reason. A student with clan tattoos, maybe (that's what most of those who see his face think they are), but in the Free Marches, Dalish are an uninteresting, conformist minority. Some people wear Dalish tattoos because it is edgy. Here, only the Carta is a problem that is still associated with tattoos. And tycoons from Tevinter. They are also disreputable. Fenris prefers passing for Dalish. Plus, people couldn't see Fenris's past, Varric had gladly assured him. 

"I’m Dorian“  
"Fenris“, he offers, still not sure what to do exactly. This is flirting. He understood that. The look on the other guy’s face - he is drunk and flushed from alcohol and dancing and he looks at Fenris, a little unsure and a little cocky and with a certain focus and he leans towards Fenris way more than the background noise actually necessitates - is unmistakeable. Fenris is simply not sure why. He keeps looking for reasons, motives, for - Ah yeah. He should probably listen to both Hawke and Varric when they are talking about loosening up more.  
"Want some beer? My friend just abandoned me, the traitor. I thought I’d go find refuge elsewhere, and found you on this amazing sofa.“ Dorian slides into place and sighs contentedly.  
Fenris’ wary surprise still outweights his pleasant surprise. "Sure“, he grumbles, because he doesn’t feel the need to flat-out send this guy on his way, curiously enough.  
"Awesome. Here you go, gorgeous.“ Dorian pushes a cup with bottle openers and straws over to him. His hand brushes Fenris'.  
Ah. That clears up even the last doubt.  
Fenris finds Marshers to be a very pleasant kind. Bad-tempered people, perhaps, withdrawn, individualistic, keeping to themselves and their nuclear families and friend groups, but also sociable, and uncomplicated. Directness is appreciated here. Fenris hesitates. He looks into the face of his counterpart. Human. Toned. Hopeful. Carries charm like a standard and like a mask.  
He envisions himself with this guy. In bed.  
Oh Maker, no. Nope. That is a direction this evening would not be going. This guy is a little too gaudy, and a little too forward. And overbearing, the way he grins at Fenris, all smug, all open, all exhilarated and drunk. Yet, free beer is free beer, and Fenris has no qualms about telling people to go fuck off once they seriously annoy him. So he takes the bottle, and says „Thanks.“  
Dorian gapes at him for just a moment.  
Fenris opens his bottle, and looks at him, waiting.  
"Wow“, the human mutters. "I’m glad you -“ He cleared his throat. "Uh that you got that sofa all to yourself. Nice.“  
Fenris waits for a punchline. When nothing comes, he says, drily "I am told that my scowl helps clear space for me.“ He hasn’t even drunk that much. Still, he feels like talking. To Random Beer Dorian. That is still strange but acceptable.  
"Yeah?“, the guy says. "Handy, that. I’ll consider myself lucky to have dared trespass. Though I’m sure that this glower of yours can do quite a few things to people.“  
That is the moment Fenris notices his accent. He had thought it was a drunken drawl at first.  
"Are you also a foreign student?“, he asks, pointedly ignoring the horrible openings for innuendo Dorian is giving him.  
"Oh, yeah.“  
"Where from?“  
Dorian hesitates a split second, and for that second, the smile underneath his dark moustache dims. "Why don’t you guess?“ His smile is back, but more distant, now. "I like to stay mysterious, you know.“  
Now that is a dodge if Fenris ever heard one. Fenris is shit at guessing accents. Though this one strikes him as something close to his own origin, the Republic of Seheron. Tevinter? Rivain? He doesn’t feel like guessing, and shrugs. He opts to stay quiet. He’d probably doge that question, as well. He does tell people that he is from Seheron, though he hasn’t seen his birthplace in almost 20 years now. Easier to avoid the same questions about Tevinter you are getting asked all over again. Easier than saying "yes, your shitty impression is right“ all over.  
"Ah, way to ruin the mood, huh? Why don’t we drink?“ He tips his bottle towards Fenris, and Fenris accepts the toast.  
Well Dorian is hot. Funny, too. The way he swallows his beer and winks at Fenris is charming, and he is not hard to look at, despite his fashion choice. Fenris eyes the plastic jewelry on his t-shirt critically, and gets distracted by Beer Dorian’s torso. Also, Fenris wouldn’t turn attention down when it is generously and honestly given; He has gotten this far. He can admit to himself that it feels good and he has learned to speculate a little less about ulterior motives with everything any acquaintance ever does. Nor would he turn down a free beer. An unopened one, at that. This detail sticks with Fenris. It’s like this guy wants to give him proof upfront that he has no harmful intentions, and Fenris’ drink is definitely untouched. That is something Fenris is familiar with. You would find a way to either turn down a drink or have your antidotes ready when someone brings you something you haven’t seen been made personally in the company of Danarius’ social spheres. But Marchers, partying and having fun in such a relaxed, careless manner, don’t look for those things often. Fenris, on the other hand, is still poised to watch out.  
He toasts the human. "To Varric."  
"To Varric. To his ability to hold an incredible number of people together."  
Fenris looks around. Isabela had disappeared and has reappeared, disheveled and highly satisfied. Garrett is nowhere to be seen. Fenris spots Varric. The dwarf holds court, but has turned around, half turned away from his group, a bright red beer pong cup in his hand, and stares at Fenris and his interlocutor with a strange look on his face.  
Fenris raises one eyebrow.  
Varric's expression turns from disbelief to a wide grin. He gives Fenris a thumbs up, and winkes. Varric looks like he is contemplating coming over, but Fenris shakes his head. I’m okay, he signalls. Varric laughs, amazed, and turns back to his friend group.  
Curious. "So“, Fenris sais. "You know Varric how?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got way longer than intended and I felt like continuing the dialogue but couldn’t decide how to end it. I assume that Fenris has bad prejudice against Tevinter mages, based on bad experiences, in here, too. Hence Varric's surprise.


	2. I sle of Goodbyes (Pirates AU)

The sea wind decreased. Instead, the sultry humidity in the air weighed on them, while they formed a passage in the shade of the palm trees to let the procession through.  
Today an Andrastinean funeral was held, one appropriate for a pirate captain. The people present, all the pirates on the island, represented in all ranks and from all the crews, and the few locals that were there, accompanied the ship's priestesses who were present. The priest of Captain Isabella's crew, a man with strinking blue eyes, walked in front of them  
The legendary Captain's entire crew was waiting for her at the piled up stake. The highest-ranking members of her crew stood around the already lit, but barely burning fire as a guard of honor. They wore black capes in the heat as if they were standing in a church in Thedas, and not in a pirates' cemetery in the middle of the jungle of the Seheron Archipelago. The First mates received the body, which was laid out and dressed in white, and carried it to the stake.  
Here Dorian could no longer see much over the heads of those present. As a high-ranking member of a not always friendly crew, he stood a bit further away in the crowd. Those present remained silent while the tropical forest around them croaked, howled, cackled and scratched.  
Sparks flew into the deep blue sky as the body of the captain was laid on the stake. Her crew took the torches they held in their hands and kindled the fire. The scent of the incense that the priest wielded drifted over the hill. And then the singing rose.  
Dorian did not know the chants of the Andrastine Church, but he too felt the message underlying all religious rites carried down to his bones. He listened to the chant; to the fire; to the jungle. And even though he personally had only had the pleasure of talking to the captain a few times, he was part of the crowd that understood that today someone was being bid farewell who would be sung about for a long time to come. Dorian said goodbye to Captain Isabela in silence, too.  
Then came the funeral feast. Captain Isabela's crew set up benches, and unpacked supplies. The guests brought water and spirits. For today all disputes were buried. Without exception, all of them. Dorian joked and talked with his crew, with the crew of Alxius' ship, and even with a few members of the infamous Templar Crew. Only several shots further on Sera shoved him in the ribs and said "Listen, please, go talk to him. I can't watch this." Dorian knew who she meant. His eyes immediately wandered in the right direction. Fenris sat at the crew table. The Boatswain was pale under his bronze skin. The fact that he wore black didn't make his complexion any more beautiful either; Dorian had quite precise ideas about what colors Isabella's lieutenant should wear, disturbingly enough. Fenris sat upright, shoulders taut, his gaze going into emptiness. And so Dorian had the courage to stop him as they stood up after hours of feasting, talking and laughing. He got right in the way of the tall elf, and Fenris' gaze immediately impaled Dorian. Dorian grinned, automatically. "Greetings, Fenris." He got a little more serious. "My condolences."  
The elf nodded. Dorian cleared his throat. "I hear you'll be regrouping soon." The question of who would be captain was on Dorian's tongue, but he pushed it aside. Here he could easily sting a wasps' nest. He would know soon enough. And right now he wanted to be close to Fenris. "I manage the supplies for my crew. Is there anything you need urgently before you leave?" Fenris looked surprised. Something about his otherwise calm, sinister exterior had completely disappeared. Some emotions on his face were written so clearly that Dorian instinctively put a hand on Fenris' arm. "Fenris? I am the Yeowman of the Inquisition. Do you remember me?"  
"Of course I remember you!" Fenris looked at Dorian and smiled faintly. "I'll never forget the fight against Corypheus." He didn't even push his hand away on his shoulder. Magnificent.  
Dorian laughed. "Oh, believe me, no one who was there will forget him. No one who travels the whole of the Boeric Ocean forgets that."  
"You saved my life."  
Dorian's eyes shot up into Fenris's. "You remember that?"  
"No. I was told about it."  
"Oh. Well then, now is the time to thank your savior." Dorian released Fenris to take a theatrical bow. He was prevented from doing so by Fenris, who in continental manner reached for Dorian's hand and squeezed it. "Thank you, Dorian. I am glad that I owe my life to your rudimentary healing skills, and not to our ship's healer."  
Dorian laughed resoundingly. "Ohhhh I remember! Eh, I have him in excellent memory, though. However, he was only too happy to leave the care for your injuries to me."  
Fenris said nothing more, but he still looked at Dorian as if he was looking for something in his face, and his warm hand let go of Dorian only hesitantly. Dorian swallowed. "How long will your crew stay?" he asked hoarsely.  
Fenris blinked, like he was snapping out of something and back to the topic Dorian had started their conversation with. Which was not the direction Dorian's thoughts had been going, to be frank. "We have embalmed Isabela. To be able to bury her on land. We have no more vinegar, spices or salt. What we had left was used up for today."  
This surprised Dorian honestly. "Oh. That was noble of you. I'll see what I can do."  
Fenris' face relaxed. "No jokes or flirting today, Armourer? I remember you very differently."  
"No" Dorian smiled at Fenris honestly. "Not today, Boatswain. This day belongs to the memory of your captain."  
Fenris looked down and smiled weakly. "Oh. She would approve of both."  
"Yeah?" Fenris had still not flinched. "I will need to up my game then."  
"Yeah. See to it."  
Dorian sputtered at the tone. "You are giving me orders? Hear, hear. What's my captain to say?"  
Fenris looked amused, and Dorian was happy to have the man as he was remembered: a constant presence, intense, amused by Dorian. The oppressive atmosphere of the funeral was on all of them, but the remaining guests still chattered especially loudly, and those who lifted the banquet joked especially cheerfully. Dorian's sense of proprietey, or what was left of it, stopped him from taking advantage of the bizarre, serious and exhilarated mood they were in, and make an indecent proposal to Fenris. He would invite this Elf for beer and try to hold him close for a short while if he could but - not today. Even if their time on this world was scarce, and meetings on sea and in pirate hot spots were rare, Dorian wanted to respect the dead. Even if Isabela might have approved of him dragging her boatswain off. He gathered his courage for the last thing he did want to do today, though. "Speaking of. There is one more thing. I heard that you had problems with mutinies on the Kirkwall. If you or anyone else you think is capable needs a new place - talk to me. I can negotiate with Captain Adaar."  
Fenris backed away. He stared at Dorian. "Where did you hear that?"  
Dorian laughed out loud. "Where on a pirate island have I heard rumors about pirates?"  
Fenris looked tense, and strangely interested. A dangerous grin crept across his lips. "Thank you, Dorian. I appreciate the offer. I will talk to Captain Hawke about sitting down with Adaar for a drink sometime. To peaceful relations."  
"Ahhh" Dorian crossed his arms. "Captain Hawke, I hear?"  
"We have ended the mutiny. And started something new. You may congratulate me on my appointment as First Mate, Master at Arms."  
"Well, congratulations!".  
Fenris laughed openly and Dorian knew he wanted to see that smile more often.  
But Fenris' captain was approaching. Dorian greeted him energetically. "Congratulations are in order, I heard? Which is not to overshadow my deepest condolences", he added when he saw Hawke's hooded gauze. Ah yes. While the tales of Captain Isabela's golden cunt were sung all over the Amaranthene sea, there were rumours that there was something serious going on between her and her First Mate. Dorian actually felt a deep sympathy. Happy those who found love on their ships, and woe to those who lost it so quickly. Dorian preferred pining for people who were out of his reach. Life was easier that way. He did not stop looking at Fenris though, not when Hawke thanked Dorian and did polite small talk while they went to the huts the different crews had built on the island over the year, nor when Hawke extricated himself and Fenris from their banter; and when they were just about entering the hut of their crew, Fenris turned around one last time, and looked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read up on pirate burials. Found the Pirate Isle of Santa Maria (next to Madagascar) on which there are quite a few pirate graves until today. People camped, lived, traded, and stopped for refreshment there. Apparently European pirates considered sea burials a tragedy because that was considered inferior to a good Christian burial on land. That struck me; OF COURSE pirates were religious, too, in a time and society in which everyone was. I tried to imagine a traditional Andrastean burial, and used the few codex entries we have from all three games.  
> I wanted to make this a funeral for Captain Hawke who died in the fight against Corypheus first, but couldn't imagine Isabela not being the captain.


	3. S hit happens (Superhero x Normal Person AU)

Dorian moaned and gasped in Fenris' ear. "Oh yes, my balls, yes yes yes" Fenris growled; as nice as it was to jerk Dorian off while the man hugged Fenris from behind and let his hands wander aimlessly all over Fenris' torso, Feris wouldn't get any further here with only one hand. He turned around in Dorian's arms and used both. Dorian hissed in surprise and then, well, he didn't last much longer. Dorian whined and became boneless against Fenris' neck. Fenris grinned in pride and enjoyed their silent afterglow.  
He decided he needed basic hygiene pretty quickly though, and nudged Dorian. "I'm going to wash my hands."  
"Mmhh."  
Dorian followed Fenris into the bathroom pretty soon, and wiped off any remaining traces of their night. He grinned at Fenris with loving puppy eyes and leaned against him, still stark naked. Fenris leaned his head back, against Dorian's shoulder. "All good?"  
"Hmm? Oh yeah. Just fine."  
Fenris turned around to get away from the cold tiles and back to bed as quickly as possible when he noticed the suspicious smell. "What-what is that?"  
Dorian looked confused, his face barely visible in the pale light of the street lamps outside.  
Fenris rushed into the bedroom and turned on the light. "My carpet is glowing!" Even after this statement that showed his brain had registered what was going on, Fenris let a few seconds of bewilderment pass. Then he grabbed an old pillow and hit the glimmering carpet with it. Dorian appeared behind him, a toothbrush mug full of tap water in his hand. "Use this?" Fenris grunted and shook his head. No water on his cheap carpet; in the end he'd have to rip it out and put in new flooring. He had no fucking idea about that.  
The carpet had stopped glowing. Dorian carefully pricked the black hole with a finger. He dabbed water on it after all.  
"Neither of us smokes." Fenris turned to Dorian. "How did this happen? My bedside lamp didn't fall down either. After a while it would be hot enough to make a hole in the floor. But that hasn't happened in a while." At that moment, Fenris spotted another dark patch in the carpet. "Venhedis, how did this happen?"  
Dorian did not look at Fenris. He looked embarrassed. Fenris frowned. "Dorian?"  
Dorian put a hand to his forehead. "On NO."  
Fenris was a little worried now after all. "What?"  
Dorian seemed upset. He tore through his full hair with both hands. "I... Fenris, I must go. I have not fed my cat."  
Fenris laughed. "Ahhh you forgot your cat? Were you in such a hurry to get here?"  
Dorian looked at Fenris, piercingly. "Yes. I did. Ahhh I don't know what happened to your carpet. If you want, I'll buy you a rug to put over it."  
Fenris snorted. "If that's what you want. It worries me. I'm almost never at home. The floor is definitely not getting hot. But there is glowing patches, smoke sometimes. Huh. However, under my apartment is the basement. There might be a problem there..."  
Dorian coughed. "Oh, well uh maybe."  
"My landlord also thinks I'm an idiot when I tell him that my carpet just starts glowing randomly. I think he thinks I am getting so high I don't remember anything."  
"He is probably clculating how much he'll have to invest once you move out. Be glad he hasn't asked to see your flat yet. M ylandlord did after he heard all the thumping we did last month." Dorian laughed weakly and looked even more desperate than before.  
"It's fine, Dorian, go to your cat! I'll sleep and do something about this tomorrow", Fenris said dismissively.  
Dorian hastily collected his clothes and kissed Fenris goodbye. He grabbed Fenris by the arms and looked deep into his eyes. "I'll be back for breakfast. I promise."  
"Okay. Bye." Sometimes Dorian was just a little dramatic. Fenris had quickly gotten used to it. He curled up in his bed while Dorian closed his apartment door and reached for his alarm clock. 3:00 a.m. Another four hours of sleep, then he would make breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a superhero AU. Even though it might not be that recognizable, hah. The prompt was "one character has superpowers, the other doesn't". Dorian is a hero in his spare time, who has to save his city occasionally, just like tonight. He also burns textiles from time to time at the height of passion, as we already know. Also, normal and sane background story Fenris is chattier than his traumatised former slave self.


	4. H ell broke loose (Secret Agents AU)

The handover took place in a rather sleepy suburb of Minathrous. They had come with three cars. Two were waiting at the supermarket 800 meters away. The three of them, Fenris, Festus and Macrinus, had packed the glasses filled with powdered Red Lyrium in their jackets and were waiting for their customers at the edge of the tiny park - a sad excuse for a pond, more like a big puddle, as far as Fenris could tell, and a few trees - in the middle of the settlement area. It was windy. The winter wind came up from the Free Marshes, and was accordingly dry. Fenris turned up the collar of his jacket and gratefully accepted a cigarette. He drew twice before giving it back. "When are they coming? Are already too late," growled Festus. Fenris shrugged his shoulders. Macrinus was on the phone. He finally hung up and nodded in the direction of the town exit, where two separate cars were approaching. No wonder at four o'clock in the morning; in this area of Minathrous lived only moderately wealthy families who liked to sleep at four o'clock.  
The cars held a few feet away from them. Car doors slammed, and their customers came closer. Macrinus squinted his eyes in the neon light to try to make them out. Fenris, with his Elvhen eyes, had it easier. Four guys; two elves, two humans. One was walking in an exaggeratedly cool fashion. Shoes like a pimp. Half a child. One looked like an asshole, trained, confident, and with the piggy eyes of someone who liked to kick weaker ones. Behind them walked two guys whose suits were probably paid for by their fathers. Expensive watches. One of them wore a shitty white scarf, so huge that you could use it as a cape. Right; it was all the rage to have a piece of fabric the size of a canvas draped around your neck at the moment. Made of August Ram wool or something similar. In Tevinter weather that never fell below ten degrees Celsius. Idiot. All four of them had shoes as tasteful as the pimps in the midtown neighborhoods had, or rich inner-city loft guys. These were simple customers. Paid well for good merchandise, and were soon gone. All you had to do was make them feel that they were as cool as their dealers, and they'd come back. Fenris suspected that the youngest one had only recently been given a taste for it and was taken for the first time today. Soon he would be pushed to pay for rounds if he didn't want to lose his 'friends', his reputation, or his supply. Poor guy.  
"Hey!" The muscleman waved. His fitness was not just for show; Fenris could tell by his movements that he was a serious fighter. Macrinus nodded at him casually. "Hey."  
Fenris said nothing, and took over the part of the cool guy in the background. At the same time he listened for other people. They were alone. He let the other dealers chat with their customers, but reached out a hand to shake the hand of Luxury Doll One and the hand of Child. His eyes fell on Luxury Doll Two, with the shitty scarf, and his breath stopped for a second.  
The face of a former classmate looked at him.  
Pavus stared at him, his hand stretched out with an envelope full of cash.  
Oh heaven and damnation - what was Pavus doing here? Fenris' thoughts were racing. They had met at the police school. Fenris had dropped out, and had joined the Tethras brothers' investigative agency instead. But hadn't Pavus taken a completely different direction from Fenris'? Hadn't he been supposed to become an officer at the top? They had only gone to school together for a year. Fuck. Either Pavus was working as an undercover investigator by now, for completely strange reasons, and not as a chief inspector - or he had chosen a different career path and was here as a customer. The latter seemed more likely to Fenris in his panic. Fuck fuck fuck.  
Pavus kept eye contact a little longer. Then he turned to Macrinus.  
He kept his mouth shut. It wasn't Pavus who blew Fenris' cover. It was the muscleman. A guy from his school days whom he had long forgotten. From his primary school days.  
"Hey, Fenris! What a surprise. You dropped out of law enforcement, huh?"  
Deranius. There was that name again. Damn.  
Fenris had a few seconds before the broad spectrum of surprise, understanding, mistrust and open anger became visible on the faces of his fellow dealers. Fuck fucking shit, venhedis. How had the fucker recognized him? Fenris had shaved his fucking hair and dyed his stubble black. He weighed it out. His acting skills were not designed for this kind of situation. He would most likely be called to question as soon as the customers had been turned away. And then beaten up. He was not in the mood for that. He weighed up how much the immediate blowing of his cover would cost him. Quite a bit. Nevertheless. Now Festus and Macrinus together were difficult to beat; the gang members waiting for them in the other two cars? Impossible.  
"As a matter of fact, I did," Fenris said.  
He pulled his last packet of Red Lyrium out of his pocket, and threw it in a high arch over a garden wall. He watched as everyone present watched the expensive package sailing onto the private property in horror. Then he turned around and ran.  
He hated running like a damn rabbit, but oh, he knew when he had lost. Fenris crashed into the park and ran towards the gas station they had passed. There was enough light in front of it and at least there was some lone customers, so he could make his way to the industrial area in the shadows behind it, and hopefully find a bus there. He only had to run....  
Fenris arrived in the shadow of the gas station, out of breath but without immediate pursuers.  
So they had probably quickly called the others and searched for him with their cars. Festus and Macrinus were probably still busy in the garden looking for their precious lyrium. Good luck, fuckers! Fenris stood, propped on his knees, in the shade of the gas station backyard and gasped. As soon as his heartbeat had calmed down somewhat, he had to find a bus stop quickly. He narrowed his eyes. A little further away, but quite easily accessible, was the highway. Perhaps he had more success in remaining undiscovered on foot in its shadow. He pulled out his cell phone to check the distance. A car drove down the ramp next to the gas station, which was not even intended for public transport.  
Kaffas! Fenris squeezed himself hastily between the garbage cans and peeked out from between them. A white sports car. Not a car he knew. The car braked and stopped. A small light went on inside. Pavus. Alone.  
Fenris took a deep breath, but waited.  
The window on the driver's side opened a crack. "Gideon?"  
Oh. Pavus remembered his last name.  
More cars approached.  
"Gideon, if you're there, get in, and fast, Venhedis!"  
Oh. Fenris looked at the lit gas station, saw no one, and sprinted to the passenger door, which opened. Pavus let him get in and sped. His car was skidding around the gas station; he was about to cut into the main road when a red van turned onto it. Liranus, one of the drivers of Fenris' gang. Ex-gang. Festus' designated driver. Crap.  
Dorian let him drive by. They both held their breath. Then Dorian turned onto the main road as well.  
"What will you do if they see you in the car with me?"  
"I'll turn as fast as I can."  
In front of them, Liranus and Festus turned right, towards the highway. The light was red. They had no choice but to wait behind him at the intersection. Dorian flashed left and approached hesitantly. Fenris hastily pushed the passenger seat back and let himself slide as far as he could into the footwell. Huddled up like this, only his head was visible. Damn. The car stopped. Fenris saw the light change to green. Dorian waved at Festus and his driver, and turned left.  
Fenris waited a few tense seconds, then pushed himself back into the seat.  
"How did you get to look for me at the gas station?"  
"The only escape route that made sense."  
Silence. Fenris looked in the rearview mirror. Everything looked good at the moment. A car drove up behind them and turned into a driveway.  
"Where are you going?" Pavus asked.  
"The central station would be best."  
"That's where they'll be looking for you next."  
Fenris had never liked it when Pavus was right. "Okay. Take me to the main bus line to Quarinus."  
Pavus gave the name to the AI in his car. The route flashed up on the sat nav and Pavus followed it. "Well, what a reunion, huh?" he said cheerfully.  
"What excuse did you use?"  
"Hmm?"  
"How did you get away so quickly and come after me? Alone?"  
"Ohh I told the others to go have fun, I'm helping our dear dealers look for you. I don't want to end up in a scandal under any circumstances."  
"Of course not." What Pavus had been doing at the police school was a mystery to Fenris. Okay, so: it was foreseeable that at some point some social media journalist would not like a direct appointment of the Pavus' heir to the Ministry of the Interior; that Minister Pavus sent his son to an international police school for training was thus a commendable move; but Pavus had been a motivated student. He had wanted to stay.  
Fenris waited.  
Pavus looked over to him. "You work for the police in the Free Marches, I thought."  
Fenris laughed. "You work for the Home Office of Tevinter, I thought."  
Pavus laughed. "Well. I think we're both wrong." He waited, too. Fenris was adamant. "You can trust me. I'll drop you off at the bus station and then say I didn't find anything. I'll act all innocently motivated and stupid."  
"Thank you," Fenris said from the bottom of his heart, adding "That shouldn't be hard for you."  
Dorian smiled. "Charming as always. You know I have everyone eating out of my hand if I go for it."  
Fenris laughed openly at Pavus, but had to admit, yes, Pavus had been convincing. Fenris suspected that Pavus was also undercover in some way; he just had no idea who he was investigating for. Pavus looked in the rearview mirror. Fenris did the same, and saw why Pavus' eyes widened.  
Festus' car followed them.  
"Shit," he said at the same moment Dorian cursed "Kaffas!". Dorian stepped on the gas and turned left off the road where he wasn't even allowed to. Then left again. Right. He drove aimlessly into a lot of straight alleys somewhere in the business district.  
"What are you doing?" hissed Fenris. "You're making yourself damn suspicious!"  
"Not as suspicious as speeding down the main street and racing toward the bus station," Dorian growled back. He looked in the rearview mirror. There were cars on the road. Festus followed them, separated from them by two other cars.  
"Go around the corner and throw me out," Fenris ordered him. "Hurry up!"  
"There's too much light! They see you!"  
"Better than driving here at 60 kilometers per hour!"  
[37 mph] "There's no time to argue!"  
"Exactly! Let me out, damn it! I'm jumping out of the car!"  
"Forget it! Wait, I have an idea!" Dorian pulled the steering wheel around. They swerved into a shady backyard. Dorian hit the brakes and stopped right next to another car. Festus was one or two streets behind them and probably needed a few precious seconds to find them.  
The backyard where Dorian had driven them was probably part of a fancy bar. Three smokers stood there, all three of them nicely dressed, the women in cocktail dresses, and looked over at them in shock. Dorian groaned. Fenris gritted his teeth. He reached for the door, but hesitated. They had witnesses. Bad. If he ran now, here, word would get around. And Dorian's car was conspicuous. The gangs here learned things faster than the police. That was especially bad for Dorian, if he wanted to keep his cover for a while.  
Dorian's hand lay on Fenris' shoulder. He looked unhappy, and as much on adrenaline as Fenris felt. "Okay look, I think we'll make our three party guests here feel uncomfortable so they don't remember an elf jumping out of a car but two crazy idiots who parked really embarrassingly fast in the backyard here to make out okay?"  
Dorian had spoken so fast that Fenris was not sure if he had understood him correctly at all. His hand still on the doorknob, he asked "What?" while Dorian hastily freed himself from his seatbelt and crawled onto Fenris' lap. Fenris still had time to look over at the three smokers, one of whom folded down his chin as Dorian lay his sweaty palms on Fenris' cheeks. "Sorry," Dorian muttered, and kissed him.  
It started rather unpleasantly; Dorian moved his head to the side to lick Fenris' lips, but caught his chin, peering out the back window into the street. Fenris drew his lips in disgust, but remembered that they had an audience, and in turn grabbed Dorian around the waist and leaned forward. Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the smokers tugging at the sleeve of the third in the bundle, while the other giggled and stared at them both with interest. Dorian's moist breath brushed across Fenris' throat as he moved his lips along Fenris' jaw and muttered in his ear. "Festus has just passed by. Didn't stop but went slow"  
"Good memory for names," Fenris muttered back weakly. He relaxed a little. Their audience of three was still there, with the man looking as if he was hastily finishing his cigarette. Ah well then. With the most immediate danger over, Dorian also peered toward their three involuntary spectators and hastily and inconspicuously wiped the palms of his hands on Fenris' shoulders. There they were and had to end their show here convincingly. Fenris rubbed his nose against Dorian's cheek. Dorian's eyes were unbelievably close, gazing probingly into his. Fenris nodded barely noticeably, and straightened up a little to deepen the kiss.  
And wow, Pavus could kiss.  
At some point, a groan slipped Fenris' throat, and Pavus laughed breathlessly and in wonder. Fenris fumbled to loosen his seatbelt and pulled Dorian closer by his shoulders. Their audience was gone, but they'd continue their charade, for just a few moments, to be extra sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are both working for Varric without knowing (yet).


	5. A ll the lies I'll feed (Cop x Criminal AU)

"I'd like you to take the lead in storming the villa," said Aveline, "The operation will be a standard one concerning the protocol. You know your team and you have the plans and have been in the house often enough yourself. Do you think that you are impartial? Can you do the job?"  
Fenris appreciated that Aveline always cut to the point. "Yes", he said.  
Aveline waited in silence. Fenris listened inside himself. Yes, he could lead the operation. But what came after... That would be harder on him. He slipped in his chair. "I wish to testify anonymously."  
"Of course".  
"But I also want to speak for some of the targets. Some are more involved in the slave trade than others. Two have key positions, a few are only passively involved."  
"Nevertheless, the day after tomorrow, without exception, these targets we will hit are, without exceptions, people who own slaves. On the territory of the city of Kirkwall."  
"Some own slaves on the territory of Tevinter, but rent the services of slaves here in Kirkwall."  
"We will get the exact circumstances and report them. The individual punsihments will be determined by the court. That is no longer within our jurisdiction."  
"I would like to testify again and obtain a reduced sentence for some of the people involved. If possible."  
Aveline breathed deeply. "That would've surprised me at the time you started in my department. You were our best and most motivated agent, Fenris, until now. And you do incredible undercover work. It is normal to develop emotional ties over time."  
To slavers. Hah. Fenris thought back to the assignment where he had pulled a nose full of lyrium to continue to pass as an interested client. He hadn't known which dose to snort. He'd been in a bad way. He snorted and winced at the memory. Felix had taken care of him and explained to him that this was the bravest dose he had ever seen anyone snort. They had become friends. Fenris had watched over Felix's child a few times. And that's how he had gotten to the most important circle of slave owners and dealers in Kirkwall that Aveline's department had ever infiltrated. That's how he had met Dorian.  
Aveline pushed her opened documents back and forth. "I read your reports. You have the trust of Felix Alexius, and the respect of Ahriman and Irian Amladaris. And you - are involved with Dorian Pavus."  
Fenris looked at his hands. "No one suspects me. I have their trust."  
"I made sure of that too. You know that the safety of my agents is most important to me. Fenris. Can you arrest Felix? His wife? Can you catch and arrest Dorian Pavus?"  
Fenris' hands clenched in fists. He relaxed them again. "Yes," he said hoarsely. "I can do that." He looked at Aveline again. "As I said. I'd like to testify again. I will be a character witness. But slavery is a crime that must be investigated. It is a principle I never questioned, and will never question. I can lead the raid and the arrests at the Amladaris Villa. Don't worry, Aveline."  
She looked at him, probing, but from the way her shoulders relaxed, Fenris saw that she believed him and was relieved. "Good. Report to me first. I also want you to visit our team of psychologists. That is mandatory," she rebuked him at his eye roll. "I will personally check if you have kept the appointment".  
Fenris even laughed. "Okay."

He was relatively relaxed as he did his evening shopping and moved into his sparsely furnished apartment where he lived for the duration of his undercover assignment. It was strange to have to leave soon after two years and to be Fenris again around the clock. Until the next assignment came. He, or rather the person he pretended to be, would hear about the raid and would withdraw from the Amladris clan. Move to Starkhaven. And, if they needed him again, Leto would carefully contact his old friends and be back.  
It was even stranger to look at Leto's cell phone while his instant noodles were heating up in the microwave, and to feel a joyful thrill at Dorian's name. He picked up immediately. "Hey."  
"Hey," Dorian breathed on the other end. "Man Leto. I missed you."  
Fenris closed his eyes and sat back in his ratty, comfortable old armchair. Here Dorian had climbed onto his lap and kissed him. Fenris had decided to join in, because, why not? And now - "I missed you too."  
"I told you you could work less. I'd rather get you a job with my father anyway."  
"As a secretary?"  
"Nonsense! You can accompany me on my business trips. As an assistant, of course."  
"Very tempting."  
"You're still not convinced, are you?"

The microwave dinged. "No."  
"Ahhh. What are you afraid of?"  
Fenris sighed. "Dorian. I like being independent."  
"And here I am, ready to lay everything you'd want at your feet and you fear for your independence!" Dorian lamented. Fenris laughed. Dorian became more serious. "You could always leave, you know?"  
Fenris inhaled, forgetting his noodles even though he was hungry. He had nothing left to lose anyway. Soon it was over. As much as he wished he could spare Dorian what was waiting for him. He really wished he could warn him. Go on a journey with him. Persuade him to spend a day on the coast and make sure he wasn't there the day after tomorrow - but Fenris would lead the operation. He would not forgive himself for the cowardice of not completing his mission - no matter how much he cared about some of his targets. "Okay," he breathed. "I'll think it over."  
"Really?" And that, Dorian's honest, incredulously pleased surprise, actually hurt a little. "Wow. Fenris, I'm serious. I'll tell my father first thing tomorrow I need an assistant."  
"Dorian. I do not have a degree. Only in Krav Maga. I spent a year in prison."  
"Assistant bodyguard. I can forge your diplomas."  
Fenris groaned. "Okay. I'll leave you to your enthusiasm."  
Dorian laughed like an excited child. "Ahh, great. Oh, yes. Speaking of enthusiasm" and oh, Fenris could see the slow grin under the soft mustache, and the concentrated, darkening, glittering brown eyes in front of him. "I miss you. And I'm in bed right now."  
Fenris smiled. "Oh yeah? Tell me more." He was off his game tonight; and not all concentrated as he crossed his legs and listened to Dorian, encouraged him, guided him. He felt the loss that was waiting for them both. Leto would disappear. He wasn't allowed to help Dorian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this thread: https://www.reddit.com/r/AskReddit/comments/9z40sm/former_undercover_cops_of_reddit_what_is_the/


	6. N o rest in Night City (Cyber Punk 2077 AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: Pacific Rim AU, but I never saw that.  
> I noticed that I mixed up some prompts. No matter. I'll fill them in a different order.

(1)

Dorian sees the stars. He's never seen them in Night City; never knew he could need them, because in NC there are enough lights and not enough space and never enough quiet to look up at the sky; not in the city that never, ever sleeps.  
Fenris has a mysterious smile around the corners of his mouth. He peers at Dorian's face through his bangs, and bites his shoulder gently. Harder, until Dorian groans and pulls him away. Dorian has to laugh, but doesn't pull Fenris to him, doesn't push him away, doesn't take control.  
It's bizarre. There have been times when Dorian needed a dopamine shot to really enjoy high-end braindance porn. He doesn't need anything here and now. Fenris's lips are rough and hot, the stars are bright, the crappy car is damn well equipped ever since Dorian paid the Fog Warriors handsomely, all good cushions and a thick case, and Dorian's sensors tell him all is safe. And although he is never, ever passive, not in any situation, which includes sex, during which he cannot stop moving, touching, writhing; Dorian holds onto Fenris' shoulders, abandoning himself to instincts he hasn't used in a long time.

(2)  
That doesn't mean life in the Badlands is fun. Here, the rules that are so baked into Dorian simply don't apply like they do in the moloch that is NC. Dorian is bone tired when he arrives at the Fog Warrior Camp. He is lucky Panam is watching out for his gear here. And while driving is a fun challenge and Pam deals with the people, the one thing that will forever freak Dorian out are the sounds the desert makes when it’s nightfall. Like a hundred otherworldly creatures, which bellow and screetch while he cannot fanthom how far tgey are, and a wind that whispers bad promises.  
Fenris says it's fine, that's coyote, and they are far away. Dorian accepts a beer and is thankful for his high end leather jacket. It keeps you temperate. Dinner is sparse. Fuck. Dorian forgot buying something. Has been too busy chasing some assholes. He chugs his beer, closes his eyes and notices that despite his partying and the nights full of adrenaline ever since he ended his career at Arasaka, he has not had to vomit in the morning in a long time. And while the dry, sandy dust gets everywhere in this bizarre lightless hell that the Badlands are during the night, Dorian feels alive in a way he doesn’t remember experiencing before.  
Fenris sits down next to him. Dorian looks over at him. Fenris glances at Dorian sideways, and smiles a small, secretive smile. Dorian checks out the others. No one seems to have noticed. Nice.  
Fenris grabs his aluminium foil wrapped food and opens it. Only now Dorian sees how black and crumply the foil is. This is not the first time the thing has been used for heating something up in the sun or a fire. It also hasn’t been cleaned in some time. Like, ever. With what, anyway?  
It doesn’t bother him, which surprises Dorian. The food smells fucking delicious. And of course you could re-use foil. Hah. He should have thought of that. Dorian still is in the habit of just disposing of trash. Both metal and human.  
Fenris hands Dorian half of it. „What’s that?“  
„A treat.“  
„Never seen that.“ See? Dorian hasn’t deleted the pronoun in his sentence on purpose. He was getting into this. He would pass as some NC Streed Kid one day.  
The Nomad raises two eyebrows, and that is when Dorian notices how expressive they are. And that Fenris, in all his shabby gear, is not only attractive, but smoking hot, and something else, too. Dorian stares. And thinks „Fuck“. Because he has always prided himself in not losing control over is face. Ever. Almost never.  
This crap, dirty-hot place, where he is constantly on edge and out of his depth, does THINGS to him, apparently. Dorian curses in the safe space of his head.  
„It’s called Kreen“, Fenris says.  
„Ah. Wonderful. Is that a fish?“  
„Yeah. You cut it, like this, put it in breadcrumbs and deep fry it.“  
Dorian stares at the crumbly, fan cut, rolled up something in his hand. It lookes amazing. It does decidedly not look like fish. He takes a bite, keeps control over his facial features, chews swallows. This is way too salty, and dry to the point of almost being floury. But Dorian does catch how Fenris digs into his fish. Dorian is also hungry. So he does his impressed face and smiles. He bites off some more. „That tastes amazing.“ Now THAT was a lie. He eyes Fenris. Fenris smiles crookedly. So he has no tech that would detect lies that blatant either. Huh. Dorian wonders how much edge he will have lost here in the Badlands once he returns to NC.  
The others notice, and Hector shares his fruit drinks with Dorian, while Panam gives him some chips. Dorian might be okay with staying those last few days, after all.  
Fenris taps Dorian’s wrist. „Can you take around one third of the salary you are paying us back and send medicine instead?“  
„Wow.“ Dorian sets his beer into the dirt. „Yes. Of course I can do that. Transfer a list with the exact items you want, and I’ll look what I can get.“  
Fenris nods, and the others cheer to him.  
„Yeah“, Panam says. „Some things are way more valuable than cold eddies.“  
Fenris leans back and looks into the sky. And Dorian looks at Fenris for a moment.  
The thing is, Fenris is safe. Dorian can read people, and he has hella good intel, so yeah, he knows that Fenris is an absolute nobody; no knowledge about NC, no connections, no risk of ever ratting anyone out or any past history that might bite Dorian in the ass somehow. Fenris also thinks that Dorian is his safest bet to get a chance to get a foot in the door in NC. It’s a deal. That also means that Dorian will have Fenris around all the time, and he is not sure whether he can afford commitment. Because hell, he will commit at some point, if Fenris wants to or not. That is Dorian’s problem.  
When the others go to bed and Panam and Hector are so stoned they don’t really listen in anymore, Dorian says, quietly: „Were you serious when you asked me if I could take you with me to NC?“  
„Yes. Not now, though. More like at some point. I might want to be a trader someday, not a scavenger.“  
Dorian snorts, incredulous and amused. „I swear, Fenris, Nomads are the first people I have ever met who can afford ‘someday’s. If you ever go to NC, jump at chances. Do it immediately.“  
Fenris laughs. He squints his eyes and looks at the joint Hector still has in his hand speculatively.  
Dorian waves off. "I have some, too."  
Fenris nods, and stands. „Someday“, he says. „I need to finish a few things here first.“

(3)  
Dorian is speeding towards Heywood and has just finished his phone call with T when Jackie rings. Dorian pulls up at the stoplight and answers the call while waiting for his scanner results. Japantown is getting locked down, but not a single radio station has current info.  
"Hey, D."  
"Jackie, light of my gray old days!"  
"Man, I'm here with some asshole from the Badlands. Tryin' to get him a place to stay."  
"Oh okay. Why don't you put him up at Misty's?"  
"I was thinking about it. There's more room at your place. Don't have time tomorrow morning, but want to get him to Viktor's as soon as possible."  
Dorian sighs. Everyone is fiercely protective of what little privacy they have. He's gotten used to the fact that you don't have all that much privacy in NC. Not at the bottom of society. Not with Jackie as a friend. "Okay send him over to me. I don't want him for more than a week."  
"Hmm."  
"What?" Dorian can guess what. "You want to adopt him?"  
"Drives like a maniac. Can talk. Strikes with purpose. With a few good implants, he'll give you a run for your money, I'm sure."  
"Ah, you're wounding me! Me? He can compete with me? I must say, I'm curious."  
Ah. There's the damn roadblock.  
Jackie laughs. "You'll see. See you later, D."  
Dorian hangs up and takes care to sweet-talk a couple of cops.  
They don't let him through. Dorian arrives home smelling like takeout and pretty grumpy. The breathing exercises his psychiatrist once taught him in another life get him back down a bit. Now all that remains is to impress a damn stranger and assign him the sofa. He yanks open his apartment door and puts on his casual walk, his open face. He's had a hell of a lot of practice at always looking pleasant.  
Fenris sits cross-legged on Dorian's couch like he belongs there.  
His eyes light up with recognition when he sees Dorian. But something about him has changed. He seems warier. Cooler. Darker.  
„Oh it’s you! Well, there is the first good surprise of my day“, Dorian tells him.  
Fenris relaxes. But he doesn’t smile. „I killed three men on my way here. Is that normal? Will someone be after me for that? Jackie was adamant I shouldn’ worry.“  
That gives Dorian pause. „Scary“, he says, and spreads his arm like he is the fucking Stanley, NC Show announcer. „Welcome to Night City! You will fit right in.“ 

(4)  
Fenris has connections to NC. Fenris is fom fucking NC. Fenris shoots Dexter DeShawn, and hell breaks loose.  
When Dorian is done screaming because his life has gone to shit, Fenris says, quietly, „He was the one who sold me. He was the one who sent guys after me“, so Dorian asks questions.  
Jackie does not punch Fenris in the face for shooting Dexter when he hears the whole story. They look for Danarius. They find Danarius. Takemura gets involved and Dorian just wants to not deal with Fenris' shit in his life, ever, again, but he wants to deal with Fenris, so he stays for the ride.


	7. T remors in space (Mass Effect AU)

Dorian looks into dark space, where Ilios and the Normandy's engines light up, and feels strangely empty. He was here to banter with Joker, because the man will need it.  
There has been so much to do. Himself to prove. His dignity to protect and a Spectre to find.  
Well. Here they are, and Dorian isn’t part of the squad. Both Liara and Fenris had wanted to join. Fenris can’t sit back and wait, not when so much is at stake. And Liara - Dorian supposes the Biotic has her own reasons for wanting to stay at Shepard’s back. So he stays on the Normandy, waiting for Shepard and his team to go save them all. Dorian has seen Fenris stay still like a statue and wait, his sniper rifleat the ready for an hour, while Dorian has felt incredibly itchy and twitchy the whole time. But now, here, he actually feels empty-calm, albeit a little scared. He can wait, nothing more; he can go pester Joker and calm the man’s nerves with banter. That is about it. And only when the Mako drops out of their sight towards the planet surface, Dorian is gripped with fear.  
He will miss Fenris if doesn't come back; never said or tried anything, because it would have been madness and useless anyway. Here and now though, that Fenris is gone - and he might be gone forever, because this mission is done without protocol, without intel - fear rises in him and regret hits him like a wave. He has never said a thing. He has never - he has done things, said things, thought things, but he never ever had allowed Fenris to see the weakness Dorian felt towards this one grumpy, prickly, temperamental squadmate.  
And Dorian is scared now.  
„Well, there they go. Better be ready for the explosions“, Joker mutters. Ah, the slightly hysterical funnyman tone. Dorian turns round with a flourish and cracks a grin. „Better get some equipment ready, Joker. Your baby might have to join in with the explosives.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love this AU idea like crazy, wasn’t very inspired plot-wise


	8. K issed by destiny (Merlin AU)

"The Prince," Dorian said with feeling, "is an ass."  
The Dragon snorted a deep, otherworldly breath. "Undoubtedly. But it is his destiny to lead this empire towards better times."  
Dorian snorted contemptuously. The old dragon's leathery wings creaked as he rose to his feet. "And you, Dorian, must help him. He is strong, but he lacks foresight. You are both young, but together you can grow. Become something greater than you are now."  
"Ha," Dorian said. "The prince may indeed grow taller. His sword is bigger than h e is."  
"Don't let your feelings cloud your vision, Dorian. The future of the Empire is yours, too."  
"Oh yeah?" Dorian had enough of powerful, old, important individuals telling him what to do. "The empire? The one that outlawed magic? That dispossessed my family? In which I am less free in the capital than back in Eador? I plan to leave again, you know. Have written a packing list and all that."  
Dorian did NOT see the fireball that shot over his head and smashed against the wall coming.  
"MY VISION DOES NOT LIE. THE PRINCE NEEDS YOU HERE."  
Dorian covered both ears from the roar and closed his eyes against the blazing heat. He wondered if the dragon's wrath would find him if he made a run for it right now tonight.  
Maybe he shouldn't risk it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: Pick your favorite TV show set in the past (or pseudo-past). Your ship is now the main characters.


	9. A Bad Day for all of us (Sungkyunkwan Scandal AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was favourite TV show in the present/future. Was dumb and read „past“. Had too much fun with this to not publish it.

(1) (Dorian = Soon Jeon, Fenris = Yoon Shik)

„The homosexual is me.“  
Dorian has dressed for this moment. His robes are immaculate; his hairdo will not betray him; his gaze is prepared for the 30 plus pairs of eyes who stare at him in shock. Some stares turn into scornful glee.  
Dorian doesn’t care. He faces the Amladris heir’s cold gaze head-on. He waits, stays immaculately calm, counts three more seconds in his head to allow the tension in the room to grow palpable. When it almost breaks, he speaks up, even louder and sharper than before. „You assume“ and oh how the hate lights up in Sethius' eyes as Dorian draws the last syllable out „That those two“ he does a sweeping gesture towards Fenris and Seran „Are homosexuals because they spent a night in the abandoned shrine and will not spill what they did in there.“  
„That“, Sethius repeats with hardly kept patience „Or they hid there because one of them is the Red Messenger. There are no other explanations.“  
Dorian does his very best to not even twitch. His moustache hides the small grin he just cannot suppress. „I was there. I was at the old shrine that night.“  
A murmur spreads through the gathered scholars. „And according to your logic, not only the two who stand accused, but I, too, can only be the Red Messenger, or an ally of his, OR“ another pause „a homosexual.“  
The hate vanishes from Sethius’s eyes and leaves faint shock, and oh, Dorian feels so gleeful. Because even Sethius and his cronies will not dare; they will not dare accuse Dorian Pavus, son of the Left State Minister, to be either a homosexual or a political rebel and oh, how he wants to laugh at it, scream with it, at them.  
He poses his hands on the mat beside him, grounding himself. His argumentation is not done. Sethius will lose his supporters. All those with a good heart and mind, he will lose. Dorian will make sure about it. He seethes with jealousy, and he loves Fenris, and he respects Seran, and they haven’t said a word, will not tell him a single thing about what happened that night, but he will fight for them with all the status and the wit that he has.

(2) (fem!Dorian= Choo Sun, fem!Fenris = Yoon Hee/Yoon Shik)

Her day has been stressful and pretty crappy; she is tense despite the fact that her day has been going it's usual rythm, and she is usually in her zone when it comes to entertaining the elite, well paying guests in her house, but today, Amladris is being a mayor creep and she knows she will have to endure him for two more hours.  
There is a small commotion outside, and despite Amladris touching her and Doriana having a hard time keeping him away, a small smirk forms around her lips. It's inauguration night, and the scholars of Sungkyunkwan are up to no good. Her mind goes out to her girls. She HAS trained them well. Some scholar has been chosen to do an impossible task in her ginsaeng house or be thrown in the piss creek. It is going to be the piss creek, the way her ginsaengs are shrieking and laughing with real mirth.  
"Mr. Amladris", she says, carefully modulating her tone to not sound too sharp. "You are overstepping boundaries we have not ever spoken about."  
"Yeah", he mutters "but", and whatever sharp argument he had ready dies on his lips when the beautiful paper paravent wall of her chamber comes crashing down.  
Doriana looks at the young scholar who just lies on the floor now, stiff and terrified.  
Then she checks her surroundings.  
Her girls stare at her and her uncovered shoulders in shock.  
The guests in the adjacet room also stare at her exposed body, and at the Minister of War right next to her.  
The muttering rises, and aside the shame Doriana is quite skilled at squashing down, she does not know how to rectify the situation immediately. Aladris, next to her, stiffens. He has gotten the situation as well, the dull head.  
Some of her girls scramble up, apologize, try to lift the paravent wall. Doriana catches herself, and looks for her jacket.  
Something gently washes over Dorianas shoulder, and covers her in smooth, warm, slightly worn fabric. Doriana looks up, and looks right into a worried pair of eyes.  
The scholar has used his overcoat to cover her shoulder with, and seems worried and now, that their eyes meet, shocked.  
Worried. About her.  
The person with the best sense for the situation, it appears. His body is positioned in a way that shields her from the other paying customer's looks.  
The Minister of War scrambles up and yells at them, which makes the others quickly aise and mutter all embarrassed. One help her girls with the paravent.  
The one the young scholar broke through is broken in some parts. They lift that one up nevertheless, too, stumbling over their long skirts, giggling and muttering, attracting some other male guests who come to the recue.  
She has trained them well, and she looks back at the young scholar, who still hovers, unsure.  
The minister of War growls at him, and Doriana sends him a cold look. She has found her footing again. "Thank you for your time, Minister", she says. "I better send Ah Young out to accompany you to your men." Doriana rises, the yellow scholar coat still around her. The Minister of War stares at her. Yes, he has her on his leash, but oh, she is still capable of confusing any man with her posture alone.  
And now she is alone with her uninvited guest. She turns, her lothes in order once more, and decides to show thankfulness, and not too little. She gestures him to sit. He bows in surprise, and sits down. Doriana calls one of the girls to fetch some tea, and sits own with the small man who has come crashing through her wall, her skirts flowing and settling around her. He watches, mesmerized. "I am indebted to you", she says, and he looks up again, quickly. The scholar has absurd eyes. Like a girl, wide and soft, long lashes and an incredibly soft-looking mouth. He is kind of adorable. And an idiot.  
"Oh no", he stammers. It's nothing. What an embarassing situation that must have been!" The scholar has a horribly high-pitched voice for a man. It doesn't change a thing about how nice he is to look at, though. He clears his throat, and bows his head. "I'm sorry, Pavus Doriana. You are a remarkable woman."  
She smiles, and kind of means it. "I am indeed indebted to you for helping me solve this delicate situation so quickly", she insists, and nodds to Choo Hee, who delicately places the tea on Doriana's table. She sends her a barely perceptible frown, and Choo Hee looks guilty. She'll have to work on that hand some more. Doriana pours tea and waits. The scholar thanks and drinks a sip. "Is there anything you ask of me?", she says. When he looks embarassed and hestitates, Doriana helps the poor boy out. ""Why did you come here", she asks. "So late at night? Is there a reason?" The scholar looks up again, and it is Doriana who swallows. He is cute and graceful, yes, but there is some poise, some sharpness to him, after all. 'This', Doriana thinks, after she has written the dirtiest poem she could muster while not destroying her image after all on her own underwear, 'This is the first man that ever made my heart race'.  
Once safe from the piss pond and kind of drunk already, Fenra suppressed a shriek as she is ripped out of her triumphant glow by Tethras. „You did it! Omo, I cannot believe it!“ Her new-found kind of friend and evil traitor when it comes to drinking games hangs around Fenra's shoulder, laughing.  
It had taken those scholars who frequented the ginsaeng around one minute to figure out that yes, these stitched peonies and that perfume were uniquely Doriana Choo, and that yes, the queen of the ginsaengs herself had written a powerful, longing love poem on her own, delicate underwear, for no other than the small, frail, annoying Nam In junior student. Now, hours later, they still couldn’t believe it.  
Oh how their mouths had hung open. Varric was still laughing hysterically. „So, what has impressed the untouchable Pavus Doriana? What was it?“  
„Was ist your big thing, huh?“, The Bull (Fenriana hasn't learned his real name yet) throws in there. Some other repeat it, chanting, boxing Fenra's shoulder. They toast her, laugh, show her their appreciation, tease, and Fenra thinks that she ould get used to it. She grins back. „Well, oh Big One“, Varric says. „There goes your nickname. The stories about your huge dick which swayed Doriana herself will be re-told and sung about at gatherings of Sungkyunkwan alumni for years and years to come.“  
Fenra, the only dick-less person on the esteemed territory of Sung Kyun Kwan, chokes on her rice wine. She feels nervous sweat forming at the base of her neck. This cannot go well. There is no possible world in which she will ever survive this year without crashing and burning. And as the buzz of the alcohol slowly sets in, takes of the edges, she thinks of Doriana, beautiful, sharp, stunning and incredible in body, gait, behaviour, skill and wit, with men at her feet, gisaengs her enviers and her scholars, money and riches around her, and eyes full of incredulity when a stranger showed her a little bit of kindness.  
Fenra shivers. Her thoughts reach out to Doriana Pavus, as if she could reach out her hand towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sungkyunkwan Scandal is the one KDrama that stuck with me. I watched it with 16, with 20, with 25, and will probably watch it again. You want a (straight) historical romance series (with two guys who won a best couple award without ever being a couple in canon in there) which is full of tropey tropes, and is incredibly charming, sweet (sometimes teeth-rotteningly so), funny, and exciting at the same time? Go for it.  
> I genderbent Sera. Because Jae Shin, arrow-shooting warrior for better policies, is Serah. Even though, let’s be honest, Jae Shin has zero goof in him, and Dorian and Seon Joon couldn’t ever be more opposite characters in temperament, and Fenris as Yonn Hee/Yoon Shik is just too funny (= ill-fitting).


End file.
